This invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to a system for implementing recording plans using a session manager.
Call centers provide a wide array of services through sessions that may include both a voice session and a data session. In a call center environment, it is important to record, store, and communicate voice and data sessions efficiently. Prior call center systems provided rigid schedules against which voice and/or data sessions were recorded for a particular service representative. A drawback to this approach is that the work schedule of a particular service representative may not be consistent with the recording schedule that is established. This may cause the call center to dedicate hardware and/or software resources unnecessarily.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for implementing a recording plan using a session manager are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed communication systems and methods.
According to one embodiment, a system for implementing a recording plan based upon the presence of a client includes a client monitor and a plan manager. The client monitor generates a presence message signifying the presence of a client on a network associated with the system. The presence message comprises a presence type and a client identity. The plan manager receives the presence message from the client monitor and, in response, retrieves a plan template based upon the client identity and the presence type. The plan manager creates a recording plan associated with the client based at least in part upon the plan template.
According to another embodiment, a system for implementing a recording plan comprises a first record manager, a second record manager, and a session manager. The first record manager generates a first message that comprises a request to record a first session according to a recording plan, wherein the first session is conducted by a client associated with the recording plan. The session manager is communicatively coupled to the first record manager and the second record manager. The session manager generates a second message for communication to the first record manager. The second message comprises an authorization to record the first session. The session manager further generates a third message for communication to the second record manager. The third message comprises a command to record a second session.
Depending on the specific features implemented, particular embodiments of the present invention may exhibit some, none, or all of the following technical advantages. One aspect of the present invention provides a platform that implements recording plans based upon the detected presence of clients on a network of the system. The recording plans are activated and executed to record various voice and/or data sessions conducted by the client such as, for example, in a call center environment. The presence of the client may be detected on a voice network or data network of the system. A particular advantage of this presence-based implementation of recording plans is that the hardware and/or software resources of the system are more efficiently allocated. Moreover, the monitoring and recording of voice and/or data sessions need not be performed according to rigid schedules that fail to accommodate for client unavailability.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent from one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.